


Snowed In

by Homosexy



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Blanket Forts, F/F, Pipex, au where they're just normal girlfriends, cute with sex, prison lesbians, snowed in cliche, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being able to go out is sucky, but there are fun perks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I love these guys too much I swear. Snowed in is such a cliche but I wanted to write it because happy vauseman is the best vauseman. As ever, thankyou for reading, enjoy it and kudos/comments much appreciated. I realise this is short and there's almost no plot (just like everything I write) but oh well.

"Ugh, fuck!" Alex punched one of the pillows on the sofa "I need to buy more eyeliner"

"You can borrow mine" Piper offered, "Anyway, it's not so bad"

"I hate being cooped up, it sucks big time" Alex got up and paced around the room, unable to sit still. Abruptly, a cushion hit her face

"You suck!" Alex laughed "I have glasses, you idiot"

"And you need to lighten up" Piper grinned, another cushion in hand. Alex picked up the cushion that had hit her off the floor

"You are on" she grinned "I am so gonna win"

"No way, I used to beat Cal at pillow fights all the time" Piper grinned

 

Predictably, within five minutes Alex was sat across Piper, having pillowed her into submission

"Oh look I'm on top, what a big surprise" Alex raised an eyebrow, smirking

"You are an asshole, you know that?" Piper smiled up at her girlfriend

"Yeah, well I'm your asshole" Alex shrugged, then leaned down to plant a kiss on Piper's lips

"And I love it" Piper giggled "Now seriously shift it Alex"

"When it's snowing or raining outside I just wanna snuggle and be warm" Alex said as she stood up "I'm not even cold"

"Doesn't mean we can't snuggle" 

"Hey" Alex's eyes lit up "Remember when how you were little you'd build a fort out of blankets and cushions?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Piper said excitedly "Except my parents would always tell me off for messing up the living room, so I never got to keep mine for long"

"Well now we've gotta build one!" Alex exclaimed "If you've been missing out. Come on!"

 

"Okay, this is kinda feeble" Alex laughed

"Yeah, we really don't have enough blankets" Piper surveyed their fort "Oh well, we can still cuddle in it"

"Way ahead of you" Alex climbed under the blankets "Get in loser"

"Of course" Piper smiled, lying in front of Alex.

"I like it when you're my little spoon" Alex murmured

"Me too" Piper briefly closed her eyes "It's so nice having you just there". Alex made a noise of assent. The two lay cuddling for a while. Piper felt so safe and comforted in Alex's arms. Suddenly, Alex laughed

"What?" Piper rolled to face her "I don't get it what's so funny"

"We're so fucking mushy, Jesus" Alex grinned

"Well I mean" Piper said quietly, deliberately pausing in certain places "We could make things a bit more, you know, exciting"

"Is that an invitation?"

"By all means" Piper gently kissed Alex, but it wasn't anything like chaste. Alex's hands quickly wandered exactly where Piper wanted them, while the latter was already pushing her hands up Alex's top. Meanwhile, Alex went straight downtown; hands inside Piper's jeans, though not inside her panties. Piper could already feel herself getting wet as Alex rubbed her through the cotton. She was just about to move her hands down too, but then Alex broke off the kiss

"I'll go first" she said, pushing her glasses back so they rested on top of her head "Though we might have to move a few of the cushions"

"Go ahead" Piper smiled. Once Alex had made room for herself, she pulled down Piper's jeans. The panties quickly followed.

"You sure aren't as pure as you look" Alex smirked "Jeez, you're already a mess Pipes"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you could do something about it" No sooner had Piper said it than Alex had gotten to work. She deftly flicked her tongue over Piper's clit, eliciting a quiet moan from the blonde. For a short while, Alex sucked on it but then she moved a little further down, probing Piper's entrance with her tongue while continuing to stimulate the clit (now with her fingers). She traced circles with two fingers over, sending the girl's head spinning. Piper's breathing was becoming shorter and more ragged, it was as if everything was spinning and moving around her. She could feel the sensation building, the intensity increasing exponentially as Alex moved back to pleasuring Piper solely with her mouth. Nothing rational could come into Piper's head, she just wanted release. She continued to moan, though she wasn't really aware that she was making the noise herself. Alex smiled to herself as Piper began to twitch: this was the fun part. Alex sped up, still tracing little circles but now with her tongue

"Fuuuuuck, shit!" Piper cried breathily. Her head was pounding, or maybe it was that she could hear her heart beating. Either way, it was like a drum beat in her head, the one constant thing she had as she felt her control ebb completely. As pleasure shook her body in waves, Piper's muscles all tightened and spasmed, then relaxed as she came down, breathing heavily like she'd run goodness knows how far

"That," Piper panted "Was incredible"

"You always say that" Alex laughed softly

"I think" Piper's voice grew stronger "It's about time for me to return the favor"


End file.
